


Keep it secret.

by fitzecker



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, M/M, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Stucky Week, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzecker/pseuds/fitzecker





	Keep it secret.

Another mission had been assigned to him.  
Hydra really trusted the Winter Soldier and that was the reason they gave him a mission on his own, but what they didn’t know was that the Winter Soldier didn’t exist anymore.  
Two months earlier, during a mission, Captain America brought back the man behind Winter Soldier’s mask. Deep inside, there were still fragments of the Soldier, but he felt that trusting the man on the bridge was the first step into freedom.  
Of course nobody knew what happened when the Soldier left the base.

Steve was pacing in his living room, feeling prepared to face what was waiting for him. In that moment, he heard a noise coming from the rooftop of the building, then he got closer to the window to open it but no one was there.  
For a moment he sighed disappointed, then a man landed on the ledge and that was the moment Steve took a step back.  
He got closer, observing the mask that was hiding the man’s face and putting his hands behind his head, unfastening the mask.  
What he saw under the mask really surprised him and made him feel a sense of nostalgia.

“There’s a change of plans”, said the man, smiling. Yes, he was smiling and that made Steve happy.

“What do you mean?” Steve frowned.

“Winter Soldier has to supervise Captain America, not kill him. Hydra wants to know everything about him, before…” he stopped. He couldn’t say it. He suddenly felt guilty for all the things he did and couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Steve noticed that and let the mask fall on the floor, placing a hand on Bucky’s neck and getting closer to his face, kissing his lips without thinking twice.  
Bucky frowned, feeling the heat of Steve’s lips and suddenly remembering something. He felt the instinct of running away because of the fear he was feeling, but Steve blocked his metal arm, knowing what Bucky wanted to do.

“Hydra won’t hear about this, right?” Steve murmured after leaving his lips, looking straight at his eyes.

“N-No” Bucky answered with a trembling in his voice, feeling surprisingly calm looking at the smile of the man in front of him.

“Good…” replied Steve, sliding his hand over the arm to reach the metal hand, crossing their fingers together.

He knew Bucky couldn’t stand his touch, but the Soldier was starting to understand why he did that.  
It was a way to show to Bucky that despite who he had become, what he was forced to do, he still loved him… and what Steve didn’t know, was that Bucky remembered how it felt to love someone.  
How it felt to love Steve Rogers.


End file.
